


Stranded, blue

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Just Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, not a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: An unlikely pair team up for some seirous fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the ship!

How did it get to this? I never thought I would even make it past the teasing stage much less into an actual, physical relationship. And now here I am, enjoying my time with him once again.

It happened one day when, I suppose, he was feeling a bit down. He wasn't landing all his jumps properly and I was being my usual prick self. I teased him, as I usually do, as he exited the ice. This time he didn't shoot me the expected death glare or curse me out, he.......he asked me to dinner. I looked at him, with my jaw on the floor and hessitantly, accepted.

We both went to the locker room and showered, seperatly, of course. But I did happen to sneak a peak at his naked form while he wasn't looking. It was glorious. If you didn't know any better you'd think he was a short and flat chested, girl with a great ass. His legs were thick with muscle and his abs looked strong as they glistened under the hot water. With just that one glance, I almost couldn't contain myself. But I had to focus.

We got dressed and made our way to my car. I told the driver where to go and we were off. He was silent almost the whole ride accept for some humming to the radio I happened to catch before he quickly stifled it. 

We got to the resturant and ordered. He had ordered wine with his dinner, but the server tried to card him. He looked furious but before he could blow up, the server realized who we were. I asked her not to make a fuss in return we both signed a napkin for her. She brought the entire bottle, and said it was on her. 

When I questioned him about his age and ability to handle alcohol he told me to "fuck off" because "he does what he wants." That was probably the most immature thing I had ever heard him say but looking back, I'm happy I didn't try to stop him. Throughout dinner the conversation flowed as if it were a totally normal thing for the two of us to be doing something together. I didnt want to jinx it by asking him why he asked me out so I left it alone. I should have guessed that tiny body body couldn't handle much alchahol. After his second glass he was starting to slip from English to Russian. Luckily, I knew enough to keep up. He was drunk and I was fairly tipsy myself.

Did I think it was best to bring him back to my place? At the time I sure did. All through dinner I couldnt help thinking about him in the shower and how his body moves when hes on the ice. Containing myself at that dinner was one of my greatest accomplishments.

We bairly made it through my front door when he attacked. He pushed me up against the opened door, slamming it into the wall. He got up on his toes and pushed his lips against mine. He made me bite my lip. It bled a little but that didn't stop him. His hands gripped at my shoulders. I could feel his nails digging in. I hissed at the pain but didn't want to stop.

Lifting him was easy. He weighs like 100lbs. I picked him up and he instantly wrapped his legs around me. I carried him to the bed and laid him down. Not once did the vicious battle in our mouths stop. I grinded my hips, pushing my throbbing muscle into his ass. He pulled his head away and, while moaning, told me to strip. I did as I was told while watching him do the same.

The beautiful creature crawled off the bed and told me to lay down. Again, I did as commanded. He went down on me and I let out a sound I didn't even hear. I leaned up and watched him sucking and stroking his own cock. It was magical. His hair hanged in his face making him look ethereal.

The fallen angel mounted me before I could realize he had stopped sucking. He tucked his legs back and sat on my cock. It was a very tight squeeze but somehow he managed to get all of me into him. My eyes rolled back as he took my length. The look of pain mixed with ecstasy on his face was a work of art. I doubted he had any experience at all with this sort of thing but whether he did or not didn't change the fact that he knew what he was doing. He braced himself with his hands on my chest and began to ride me, moving his entire body back and forth slowly.

I had no control of my vocal cords. Many curses were uttered in a mental blurr. His body was perfection. His face was a dream. I watched him make the most erotic faces I have ever seen. As he began to move faster, he sat up. He bounced on me, pulling my cock deeper into him with each decent. The sounds he made were hypnotizing. 

The speed was becoming too much and I was going to cum. Watching him touch himself while riding me was doing me in. He stroked his cock continuously while teasing his nipples. Just as I was thinking, that it couldnt get any hotter, he exploded up into the air. He let out a loud moan. His load landed on my stomach.

The boy imediatly dismounted and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he came back he threw the towel at me and laid down. I wiped the mess up and looked at him, still stiff and wanting. He was asleep. I shook him and said his name. He didn't respond. He was out cold and I was left stranded with blue balls.

I wish I could say, out of the many times we have seen each other, that that was the only time he did that to me, but it's not. He doesn't always leave me like that but he is most definatly a selfish lover. Needless to say, this won't last long. Iv seen him getting close with one of the other skaters. He won't be mine for much longer so I'm gonna enjoy him as much as I can while I still can. And hopefully, he will leave me not in a state of wanting but in a state of fufillment.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry


End file.
